


Passport Photos

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, stealing photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all things, Barry doesn’t expect to look like a criminal in his passport photos. Or to expect Leonard Snart to be in the drugstore also buying passport photos and looking like wonderful and not criminal-like at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passport Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, DC does. 
> 
> Inspiration: Getting my own passport photos done and being told I look like a criminal ^_^
> 
> And I thought wouldn't it be fun writing a story where Barry ends up looking like a criminal as when he took his passport photos.

**Passport photos**

Barry had to go buy his passport pictures today. He entered the small drugstore in this neighborhood because it was known to have the passport pictures done in less than 2 minutes and cost less than $10 for two passport photos. The problem is that the employee in the store told him that he couldn’t smile in his passport pictures. Barry Allen has a beautiful smile except when asked to not smile in a picture. He looked at his passport pictures. He looked serious and almost criminal-like than his usual happy-go-lucky personality. But he needed to update his passport soon.

He didn’t expect Leonard Snart to come to this exact drugstore as well. Or to be looking through some men health magazine while waiting for his turn to do the passport pictures. Barry decided to watch Leonard Snart, not because he was curious as to why he was here, (okay he is curious about that), but he wanted to make sure that Snart didn’t rob this drugstore in the process. Barry Allen loved this drugstore; the employees were often fast and efficient and were a small family store.

In the end, Snart paid for his own passport photos and smirked at Barry while he left. Barry asked the store employee if he could see the photos of Snart. It turned out that Snart looked wonderful in his photos and didn’t look criminal-like at all. Barry wanted to know if fate had some sense of humor. The fact that Central City superhero looks like a criminal during his passport photos while his nemesis looked like an Adonis didn’t make any sense to Barry. He did ask the store employee if he can get a copy of the photos as well. He ended up getting a copy of the photos. What Barry didn’t know was that Len also has the photos that Barry took earlier as well. Len thought it was interesting that Barry actually could look like a criminal, and that if Barry ever went undercover again, he can easily give “Sam” a few pointers as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviewing, leaving kudos and bookmarking!


End file.
